


50 shades of boy

by sinnerinsecret



Category: Cool Games Inc (Podcast), Polygon RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, RPF, Really Light Bondage, Smut, Soft Boys, Teasing, im really sorry i couldnt help myself, love these sweet soft boys, see y'all in hell!, shipboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerinsecret/pseuds/sinnerinsecret
Summary: Nick and Griffin have some fun unwinding after recording.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is uh. so bad and im sorry. id just like to say that in advance. it ended up way way longer than i ever intended to be and it's literally all pwp. just straight up porn. oops-a-doodle.
> 
> so ive had this gathering dust on my hard drive for a few months. and was too nervous to edit and post. but ayyyyyyyyyy i don't really care anymore
> 
> this is all super fake, made-up, fictional silliness, don't take it seriously, i promise any scoldings you would have for me i'm already aware of. all in good fun.
> 
> enjoy, perverts

"...until next time, I'm Griffin McElroy!"

"I'm Nick Robinson!"

"No problem fun!"

Nick hardly had time to pull his headset off as Griffin rushed through the show's tagline, swatted the recording button, and very nearly knocked him off his seat as their lips crashed against each other.

 _This is why we don't record in person_ , Nick thought blearily, his hair entangled in his cohost's fingers. The fifty-eight minutes of tension he had just endured was _torture._  Such close proximity was nearly unbearable and he couldn't help but keep getting... distracted.

"Fuck, Nick." Griffin was using that _damn_ tone of voice, several octaves lower than usual, and it was always enough to set him off (that combined with Griffin's fingers running through his hair, roughly grasping the side of his face, the sensation of fabric on fabric as Griffin pushed him into the couch).

Nick pulled away, struggling to catch his breath. "You motherfucker, do you have to make _all_ those sex jokes? You literally picked the horniest possible suggestions out of all of them. It's irritating enough to deal with when we're in separate fucking states. Last thing I need is to get it up in the first five minutes of recording--"

"Yeah, just like you do with the vore references, asshole?" Griffin was grinning crookedly, fully aware of the strain in his voice, hands working their way down to rub Nick's neck (that fucker _knew_ that's his sensitive spot). "Jesus, Nick, I love recording together like this. Brings a whole different energy."

Nick made a scoffing noise, leaning up to capture Griffin's lips once more. "A good energy though," he mumbled vaguely, and let himself succumb to his smoldering desire.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't fangirl _hard_ for the entire first year of getting to know Griffin, and it was still so bizarre to think about how close he'd become with someone he really looked up to.  

And, well, one thing lead to _another_ and even though they both swore they were just friends, somehow an alcohol-heavy work party ended up in a very drunk make out session (like fucking teenagers) that, after a week of awkwardness, both realize they didn't particularly mind.

Their next encounter was significantly more sober -- and, dare he even think it, almost sickeningly romantic in Nick's hotel room at E3, very tentative kisses that escalated into nervous handjobs and cuddling.

And since then, tiny casual encounters together have almost been their thing? And not even something they've tried particularly hard to hide, but they were so open about their sex lives with each other, it just felt like an extension of that. One of them would absently complain about being horny, Skype sex would ensue, and somehow, _somehow_ there wasn't anything all _that_ weird about it?

Nick told himself that, anyway. It didn't hinder their other relationships or work life at all, and they both were honest with each other (to a fault, even) to prevent any rash feelings from arising.

And, man, was it worth it.

Griffin pulled away, slightly flushed, his glasses askew and Nick felt a rush of affection for his cohost.

"Fuckin' cutie," Nick said, and Griffin scowled at him.

"Don't say shit like that, you're gonna make me have feelings, ugh."

In response, Nick shifted his hips so his erection was pressing against his sweatpants into Griffin's thigh, and tilted his head expectantly. "It's a little too late for not having feelings, bud."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Griffin's nails scraped a path across Nick's abdomen that made his hips jerk, the quietest of whimpers escaping his lips. Griffin grinned at his reaction, roughly pushing up Nick’s t-shirt emblazoned with the image of anime icon Hatsune Miku. “Gonna make you beg for this.”

“Mm, I'd love to see that.”

Griffin nipped at the skin of Nick's neck and he let out a quavering breath in response, raising his hands to push impatiently under the folds of Griffin's sweatshirt.

"Je _sus_ , your hands are _cold,_ " Griffin complained into the nape of Nick's neck, biting a _little_ bit harder in response, and withdrew his fingers from the other man's dark hair to yank Nick's hands back out from the sweatshirt. "No touching."

"But Grif-fin," Nick whined, head pounding at such intimacy, at the weight of Griffin atop him with fingers clenched around his own. "I wanna touch."

Griffin pushed Nick further into the cushions and mumbled into his ear, "Not until I say you can. You're gonna do _ex-act-ly_ what I say. No touching me, or yourself." His grip tightened around Nick's wrists, feeling his arms clench with tension as Griffin's voice dropped another octave. "God, I wanna hear my name ripped outta your perfect fucking lips, so desperate, so _loud_ , I'm gonna make you _scream_ for me, Nick."

He felt his breathing quicken with every word Griffin hissed against his skin, a breathy moan escaping at the sound of his name. "Please do, oh god, _Griffin_ \--" (his erection felt uncomfortably tight in his pants) "I-I want you..." His voice trailed off into a low groan as Griffin nudged his hips hard against Nick's, the rough friction of fabric on fabric on his arousal sending stars popping in his vision.

Shoving the other man down, continuing to grind against him, Griffin exhaled shakily, pressing his head against Nick's chest. "Tell me," he said, "tell me what you want me to do to you."

"I... jesus, dude." Nick groaned at the constant contact, so good but _not enough._ "Fuck, fuck. I want you to touch me."

"Yeah, you do? That'd be nice, huh?" Sliding his hands down from Nick's wrists, Griffin bent Nick's arms so they tucked beneath his head. He lowered his hand to rest on Nick's waist, fingers just barely skimming his skin. "What's the magic word?"

 _"Fuck you,"_ Nick gasped as Griffin pushed particularly _hard_ against his groin, fingers scratching down his hipbones.

"Oh, soon enough, man, soon enough. Say the word, though." Griffin smiled playfully, fully understanding that he was _totally_ pushing Nick's buttons, but enjoying every moment of it while he could.

" _Please,_ you fucking dumbass bastard, please already just get our clothes off--" Nick cut off with a moan as Griffin's hands slid up his torso, pushing his shirt up and over his head.

"Shit." Griffin breathed, taking in the soft expanse of Nick's chest. Slowly withdrawing his hands for a few moments (though Nick made a noise of complaint at the lack of contact), he pulled Nick's shirt over his head so it restricted around his arms, trapping them both behind his head. "Don't fuckin' use em."

"Mmhm. Whatever you say."

Griffin ran both his hands along Nick's sides, mind cloudy with a sudden rush of arousal at seeing so much, so much skin. He realized, abruptly, how intensely he wanted to feel their bodies clumsily crash together, just making each other feel _good_ , and how much he's wanted this for so long.

Nick's gaze was smoldering, his eyes dark under his comedically long and pretty eyelashes, with a fervent longing in them that Griffin hadn't seen from him before. His bare chest rose and fell with his strained breathing, hands tangled in the fabric over his head, his cock painfully begging for attention.

Griffin cherished the view.

"Fuck, dude, you look so good." His hands lingered at the sides of Nick's face, skimming down his neck, settling at the waistband of his pants.

Nick laughed quietly. "You just gonna look, Griffin? Or can that mouth do anything other than talk itself senseless?" he said, innocently.

"K'ndo more than that," Griffin muttered, distracted by the sight before him, feeling himself grow flushed without meaning to. His pants felt far too tight, and he was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was way too clothed for this.

He pulled his sweatshirt over his head, tossing it over the edge of the couch, already forgotten. He wanted to _touch_ , wanted to feel their skin against each other, and any hesitations, any protest was nullified as he heard Nick's soft whine at the sight of his body.

He felt a rush of affection. _Man, they were so great._ Worked so well together. Whether it was sex or work, there was such a chemistry there.

Sliding his hands up Nick's body, feeling his shivers underneath, making his way up to the man's face -- Griffin hesitated for a moment before capturing Nick's lips with his own, a surprisingly tender kiss all things considered.

Nick enthusiastically returned the action, straining upwards to meet it, letting out tiny whimpers as Griffin let his hands roam over his chest and shoulders.

"You liking that?" Griffin murmured into the kiss, once Nick exhaled sharply upon tweaking his nipples.

" _Yes_ , of course I do, dammit, Griffin--"

Nick whimpered his displeasure once Griffin retreated, only to move further down, biting and sucking at his neck and collarbone.

"Stop teasing, you ass, just get to it. You're the worst." Nick ran his tongue over his lips, trying his best pout.

"Hmm-mm. I kinda think it would be fun to see you _wreck_ your pants, though." Griffin laughed quietly, moving lower, languidly lower, grazing his nails over Nick's stomach in a way that made him shudder violently. "I'd _love_ it if I could make you cum without even touching you."

"As fun as that would be..." Nick panted, spreading his legs and pushing his hips up with a needy hum, "I don't think you can resist this."

"Don't think I can," Griffin agreed, his fingers running along the edge of the waistband. He stroked one finger down, passing over the prominent tent in Nick's pants, and the contact made him cry out in pleasure.

 _"Griffin-"_ Nick's fingers clenched, his hips quivering, begging for more, and he sought out Griffin's gaze to plead silently into his eyes.

Abruptly, Griffin got to his feet, smirking at the hot, disheveled mess that was Nick, and left the room.

It took Nick a moment to process this course of action, but once he had, he was pissed.

"Griffin McElroy, you piece of shit, get fucking back _here..."_   He groaned loudly, throwing his head back. "Fuck," Nick murmured to himself, head pounding with arousal. He hadn't been so turned on in... ages. "I'm gonna get him back for this."

"Sorry, dude." Griffin crashed back down between Nick's legs, knocking intentionally against his arousal. "Had to get the lube."

"You're the worst." Nick glowered, trying his best (and failing) from letting his hips buck up. "Now please, please, just touch me."

Griffin placed his hands on Nick's hips, curling his fingers on the waistband, a devious smile forming. "How so? Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you."

"Fucker..." Nick tilted his head back, trying to measure his breathing. "Pants. Off. Please."

"Sure thing."

His fingers slipped under the waistband, delicately slipping the garment down and over Nick's erection, smirking at the hissing exhalation as his fingers ghosted past. "Mmm." He dragged the pads of his fingertips across Nick's hipbones, down to the edge of his undergarments, tracing the contour of the fabric. "Boy, you're super horny, aren't you? How badly do you want me right now?"

 _"Badly,"_ Nick groaned, hooking his legs around Griffin's back and pulling him closer.

"Damn, Nick, I love seeing you like this, so fucking turned on, just for me, so hot--" Griffin bent down, never breaking eye contact, to drag his tongue over the damp fabric, and Nick moaned _loudly._ "--so fucking good, Nick, talk to me."

"Off, off, please. _Please. Griffin."_

He felt his own arousal stiffen at the sound of his name, desperate for attention, but he had to focus at the task at hand. Carefully, he pulled off Nick's shorts, freeing his pent-up arousal, and Nick let out a gasping sigh of relief.

"God, look how hard you are." Griffin kneaded Nick's inner thighs, slowly working upwards. "Which way do you want me?"

"Touch me, Griffin. Please."

Griffin's fingers glided up his length, eliciting a whine from Nick that escalated into a sharp cry once Griffin firmly gripped the base of his shaft and started to stroke it, slowly, agonizingly slowly.

"Tell me how it feels," Griffin said, his voice husky and low.

Nick tilted his head back, breathing erratic, his fingers tightly clenched within the fabric cocoon. Heat was spreading through his lower abdomen, tendrils of warmth and pleasure snaking into his limbs, and the friction of skin on skin, Griffin's hand slowly stroking his cock, with every brush of contact he felt sparks pop in the back of his mind.

"It's good," he mumbled, closing his eyes. "Better to feel it in real life. Not having to imagine it."

At his words, Griffin hesitated for a fraction of a second -- but continued, hoping Nick didn't notice.

"What else do you imagine?" Griffin breathed, his thumb rubbing the underside of Nick's cock, forefinger circling around to rub against the head. With his other hand, he dragged his nails up the back of Nick's thigh, grinning as he hissed with pleasure, abdomen muscles tightening, his fists clenched above his head. "Whatever you want me to do. I'll do it." Griffin leaned down to graze his teeth over the sensitive skin of Nick's inner thigh. "Wanna make you feel nice, dude."

The sensations on his skin, on his hot, throbbing cock, were already so much for Nick. He desperately, _desperately_ wanted to just grab Griffin roughly, tangle his fingers in his hair, and force his cock down his throat. His hands trembled with the need to touch, and somehow it made the sensitivity of his body so much greater. He wanted _so_ many things, but most of all --

"Want your mouth on me," Nick whimpered.

Griffin complied, removing his teeth from the hickey he was leaving on Nick's thigh, his face so very close to where Nick needed it most, exhalations ghosting across his pounding erection.

"Griffin, don't you dare fuckin' tease me, come ON, please," Nick grumbled, cut off with a loud moan. "Oh, _god, Griffin--"_

His back arched, biting his lip to choke back his groans, raw pleasure coursing through him. Griffin languidly drew his tongue up the underside of Nick's erection, pressing his lips to its tip.

"Say my name," Griffin whispered into his skin, "beg for me. How much you _want_ me, sucking your cock, how great it feels, how you've needed this for so long--"

" _Grif-fin,_ " Nick whined, _loudly_ , his breath coming in short gasps, face flushed. "Want you so much, please more, please Griffin, I- I need this- _Griffin-Griffin..."_

His fingers dug into Nick's hipbones as Griffin left a trail of heated kisses along Nick's length, tiny licks, barest of sucking, knowing that the intense teasing would leave him horribly disheveled.

"I love hearing my name forced outta your lips like that--" He pressed his tongue down hard, "--so fucking sexy--" He dragged along the length, feeling Nick's shuddering breathing under his fingertips, "--so hot, Nick, I'm gonna make you cum _so hard_ for me."

Griffin's other hand was occupied with freeing his own arousal, crying for attention in his shorts, and the brief contact was so intense with pleasure he bit his lip to keep from groaning.

He needed - he needed to reposition them.

Nick complained audibly and loudly when Griffin pulled away, his hips trembling with effort to keep still, cock aching for release.

"Hold on," Griffin muttered, repositioning so he was closer to Nick's shoulders, and with a shivering sigh he pushed his own arousal against Nick's.

"Fu- _uck me,_ Griffin," Nick hissed. "I'm- I'm getting close, I need you to get me off."

Shakily Griffin untwisted the cap for the lube, deposited a generous amount into his palm, and slicked up his hand. He grasped downwards, pressing their cocks together, squeezing tightly as he thrusted against Nick.

"Griffin," he exhaled, "I'm not gonna last long-- pl-please keep talking to me--"

"Makes you feel good?" Griffin panted, thrusting hard against Nick, holding them together and feeling the rough friction, raw pleasure sparking in his mind. "Look at you, quivering and mewling just for me, how much you _love_ being fucked like this, bein' told what to do, I'm so turned on just seeing you like this, just for me, _god_ Nick say my name--"

He squeezed tighter, their cocks dragging and pushing together, and Nick was a disheveled, unraveled wreck, panting and crying out as Griffin edged him.

"Griffin-Griffin- _Griffin -_ shit - FUCK," he gasped, fingers clenching so tightly it hurt, as he finally, clumsily spilled over, his seed slicking up Griffin's fingers as he continued to stroke and thrust against him as Nick rode out the aftershocks.

Shakily, Griffin withdrew, sliding his fingers over Nick's shaft one last time to hear his shuddering sigh of soft pleasure. Though his own erection still ached painfully, Griffin moved forward to gently nip at the curve of Nick's neck, layering soft kisses that moved over his jawline.

"Fuck," Nick let out a long breath, his chest heaving, still riding out the waves of pleasure and basking in the afterglow of orgasm. "We gotta do this more often."

"Uh, _yeah_ dude," Griffin said warmly, his arms and hands slowly roaming over Nick's torso, enthralled by the shape and feel of him. "Hey, uh. Not to cut short your nut daze but, mm, I'm still very much horny and seeing you like this is _not helping_ so I'm gonna undo your hands--"

"No." Nick licked his lips, turning his head to look Griffin in the eye, contemplating something heavily. "I have a thought."

Griffin could feel his cock twitch to attention at only the implications of Nick's voice, and he felt a squirming in his lower abdomen. "Yeah. Hit me."

Nick was silent for a moment, considering his words. "Keep me just like this. I want... you to... straddle my shoulders, and, uh... I'll... suck you off."

Griffin had to turn over these words for a moment, but once he did, he felt a rush of arousal and couldn't help a soft moan. "I- are you sure-"

"Absolutely sure. I'll let you know if it's too much. Now get the fuck on me, Griffin."

And he did. Griffin shifted his position so he was, effectively, riding Nick's face, and the sight alone made him make quite undignified noises. "Aw shit. Oh, fuck, Nick." He felt Nick's soft, warm breaths ghost over his erection, felt the tiniest of ticks to his tip, and Griffin cursed loudly. "Nick, FUCK, fuck me."

"Yes, I will." Nick's tongue ran up Griffin's length, and he let out a long hiss of various curse words. "Put your hands in my hair," Nick murmured.

Griffin complied, threading his fingers through Nick's hair, grazing his thumb over the contour of Nick's jawline, running it along the swell of Nick's lips, so close, so agonizingly close to where Griffin needed him most.

"Stop being so fuckin' gentle, you're not gonna break me," Nick said, and the contrast between his words and achingly soft tone of voice made Griffin chuckle.

"Just wanna savor how it looks. With you beneath me like this..." Griffin's fingers tightened. He didn't want to admit how often he thought of this. "...oh, god your mouth."

Nick ran his tongue over his lips, eyebrow furrowed in concentration, hands locked behind his head, and it looked so _endearing_ Griffin couldn't help but whimper with need.

"Fuck me," Nick said, "fuck my mouth, Griffin, I'm ready for you--"

Griffin didn't hesitate, thrusting forward, feeling Nick's eager tongue wrap around his length, a rough groan escaping his lips as his mind blanked into white-static pleasure. "Shit shit _shit_ ," he hissed, fingers clenching in Nick's hair, readjusting his angle, as he thrusted again, and again, Nick's gentle hums and purrs encouraging him. "Oh, fuckfuckfuck _fuck me,_ _Nick_."

He shoved Nick roughly into the cushions, all thoughts erased other than the wild pleasure coursing through him and the intense need for release. Nick's mouth was hot and tight on him, lips and tongue moving frantically to keep up as they crashed together, with Nick's arms tense above his head. Nick was desperate to touch, to reach forward and grab Griffin by the hips and take control of his movements, but the feeling of powerlessness and restraint was _very_ intoxicating.

Griffin moved slowly at first, gradually growing in speed and confidence with Nick's encouraging purrs, and the feel of him was so good, so right, Griffin felt himself shivering with need as he approached his climax.

"Nick," he panted, "I won't last long - is it okay, can I - inside you--"

 _"Yes,"_ Nick moaned from around his length, before sucking him tight and humming deep in the back of his throat, his tongue moving up and over Griffin's hot, throbbing member.

" _Ni-i-i-ck,_ " Griffin cried out, "Oh god, _Nick_ , feels so good, so fucking delicious, wanna cum in you, want you to swallow me, fuck, Nick-Nick-Nick-"

Griffin thrusted once, twice more, hard and deep into Nick's mouth, and Nick drew his tongue in quick hot swipes over the underside of Griffin's cock. With a strangled moan, his fingers tightening in Nick's hair, pulling himself in further into him, Griffin came in hot, erratic pumps, emptying himself into Nick, who eagerly took everything he had to offer.

"Shit," Griffin panted, the heat of orgasm making him shake and clouding his mind, and he gingerly withdrew from Nick's mouth, groaning out at the tiny pulses and licks Nick still offered his spent cock. As soon as he was out, Nick licked his lips, a devious smile playing on them.

"You taste so good, Griffin. I think I'm about ready for round two, just by having you fuck me. God, how good it feels, you filling me up like that--"

"Shut up," Griffin laughed, shifting so was lying next to Nick, running his hands over Nick's chest. "You give such a good blowjob."

"Mm. It was pretty average. I think you were just too _captivated_ by me to tell how bad it was." Nick shifted, blinking under his lashes, bottom lip clenched in his teeth. "Can you _please_  let my hands down now? If I don't get to touch you at all I'm gonna be really fucking bummed."

"Yeah, I _guess_ ," Griffin said, feigning disappointment, but as soon as he had unraveled Nick's hands from the fabric, the other man immediately flipped himself over to shove Griffin roughly into the cushions.

"Fucking ass --" And Nick's lips were all over him, crashing hungrily against Griffin's face, his neck, Nick's hands roaming wildly over Griffin's body, tightening around his wrists and clenching them down as Nick pressed a trail of hot nips and kisses down Griffin's jawline, all the way to his collarbones. "Shit. I wanna feel you so much. Feel you everywhere. You tortured me, looking so hot and irresistible, and I couldn't do anything back, but now--" Nick bit down roughly, savoring the sound of Griffin's sharp inhalation -- "we have plenty of time, and I'm _definitely_ gonna get you back."

"Yeah?" There was an edge to Nick's voice that Griffin appreciated, and  _absolutely_ wanted to see what it entailed. "And how do you think you're gonna do that?"

"I'm gonna jerk you off when we're recording just to see you try to hide it."

"Ohhh _man._ " Griffin had to admit that prospect was very, very tempting. "Nick, I'm not gonna say this a lot, but  _jesus Nick, please punish me._ _"_

Nick grinned as his fingers tightened on Griffin's wrists, thoughts running wild with everything he wanted to do to him. Oh,  _boy_ , this would be fun.


End file.
